Simone De Marchi (The Perfect Host)
Simone De Marchi (Megahn Perry) is a villainess from the 2010 film The Perfect Host. She was a teller at the First National Bank and the girlfriend of John Taylor, who she conspired with to rob the bank. Flashbacks throughout the film show that Simone was suffering from unspecified health problems that required her to have a surgery she and John couldn't afford, leading him to convince a wary Simone to rob her workplace. The film's events begin after John commits the robbery, assaulting a cashier and getting shot in the process and seeking refuge at the home of Warwick Wilson--who ironically enough, is the police lieutenant handling the robbery case. It was also revealed that Warwick was a delusional psychopath, taking John hostage and forcing him to participate in a "dinner party" with his friends, who are all actually figments of Warwick's imagination. After disposing of an incapacitated John, Warwick was visited by Detective Morton, who reveals that he has evidence that Simone was John's co-conspirator. Surveillance evidence disproved Simone's claims that John tried to ask her out prior to the robbery, and Morton took note of how John made sure he had Simone as a teller by letting a customer go ahead of him and how Simone did nothing to alert her employees to the robbery or tag the money. He also found that she had applied for a two week vacation two months prior, showing how long she had been colluding with John to rob the bank. Morton also revealed that Simone's reason for lying about John flirting with her was to give herself a reason to identify him as the culprit, indicating that the villainess was intending to let John take the fall for their crime and take the money for herself. Having already realized that Simone had betrayed him, John went to the car rental shop where they had been set to flee town, finding that Simone had made the rental under the alias Simone Priar. Simone was later shown driving to a parking garage to pick up her rental car and make her getaway, unaware that the police were tailing her. As Simone placed her suitcase of money in the trunk, however, John approached the car and grabbed the keys, surprising Simone. Simone attempted to feign concern and worry over John, only for him to reject her manipulations, while also pointing out that he'd figred out Simone lied about being sick to manipulate John into robbing the bank. When asked by John why she betrayed him, the evil Simone smirked as she replied that she knew John would rob the bank for her due to his criminal history (him having robbed a bank in the past). Simone then tried to argue that they could have a life together now that the truth was out, only for John to say that he'd wanted to trust Simone before getting into her car and driving away, ignoring Simone's claims that he couldn't get across the border without her help. After John drove off, Simone attempted to drive away in her own car, only to be stopped by Detective Morton, who arrested her for her complicity in the robbery while John was allowed to escape by Warwick in exchange for handing over most of his and Simone's ill-gotten gains. Gallery Simone De Marchi Teller.png Simone De Marchi Reveal.png Category:2010s Category:Betrayer Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Robber Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested